1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aqueous dispersions of microgel encapsulated particles, as well as methods of forming the aqueous dispersions using hyperbranched acrylic compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
Pigment and/or filler particles are used to impart color and/or performance properties in basecoats, powder coatings, and various other applications. However, these particles tend to have a strong affinity for each other and, unless separated, tend to clump together to form agglomerates. Therefore, these agglomerates are often dispersed in an aqueous medium that acts as a grind vehicle to keep the particles separated.
Ideally, a grind vehicle should have positive effects on the physical and rheological properties of coatings. However, conventional acrylic grind vehicles have adverse effects on the rheological properties of waterborne coatings. Further, these pigment dispersions often require heavy agitation to prevent settling, and, when used in paint formulations, these tints exhibit pigment flocculation resulting in stability issues.
It would be desirable to provide an aqueous dispersion that prevents particles from agglomerating and flocculating, and which also provides improved rheological properties in subsequent coating applications.